Code Snippets Wiki:Internet Relay Chat
Connect Now using your IRC client! Connect Now using the Java Freenode Gateway - No Software Required! View channel rules View other information about the channel, including ops The Code Snippets Wiki's IRC (internet relay chat) channel is #code-snippets, hosted by Freenode. It was founded by FastLizard4 on December 31, 2007. Feel free to join and chat! = Channel Rules = Yes, we have rules, and we expect all users, regardless of access level, to obey all of them gasp!. If you do not, you will be warned twice on the IRC channel, at which point you will be silenced, banned, or kick-banned for differing amounts of time depending on the severity of the offense, these times are listed below. #Do not purposely annoy other users. This includes, but is not limited to, all racist remarks and all remarks degrading someone due to their beliefs or degrading any belief or religion. NOTE: Racist remarks may cause a permanent ban from the channel regardless of a warning. #Do not impersonate people. See CSW:CELEBRITY. #Operators: Do not abuse your rights and only op yourself when necessary, as in to ban someone, and immediately deop yourself following the operator actions. #Operators: Joke-kicking, the act of kicking someone from the channel as a joke (usually with a funny message) is allowed, however, do not joke-kick a person more than once, only do it to people whom you believe will take it well, do not kick people who are marked as "away", "busy" or the like, and absolutely no joke-banning. Joke banning may result in deopping of yourself. #No major or prolonged use of profanity. Minor profanity words may be used in terms of frustration, instead of a personal offense. If used in a personal offense, the offender will be kicked regardless of a warning and probably banned, considering the damage of the offense. #No references to sexual topics - really, not many people like this, you will probably only be silenced for this #No spamming or flooding of the channel - Spam is annoying. Something will be considered spam if it is repeated several times. Flooding is the act of typing stuff in repetitively and "flooding out" other users. Both actions will trigger an immediate silence or ban, depending on the severity and/or number of offenses. #No abusive actions - Bullying or abusive actions will not be tolerated on the channel. Yes, we have rules, and we expect all users, regardless of access level, to obey all of them gasp!. If you do not, you will be warned twice on the IRC channel, at which point you will be silenced, banned, or kick-banned for differing amounts of time depending on the severity of the offense, these times are listed below. And now, to lighten up the spirit of the page, the good side of the channel = Channel Information = Access levels Operators (or Ops) Ops are people who can ban and kick users, as well as many other things. Op is short for "Operator", and they operate the channel. There are two types of ops: command and access. Command ops generally have an access level of 10, they can change the topic, ban users, and other basic actions. Access ops have an access level of 30 or higher, and can, in addition to what command ops can do, can promote other people to autovoice, command voice, command op, or access op. Any administrator, with a registered nick on irc.freenoce.net, can become a command op; any bureaucrat can become an access op, however, they are not made so by default. If you would like to become an op, please let an access op know (you can see them in the list below) so they can promote you. Access ops can promote users: use /msg ChanServ ACCESS #code-snippets ADD , replacing with the number one lower than your access level, if you have an access level of 40, give this user an access level of 39, or if you are creating a command op (not an access op), an access level of 10. This does not apply to promoting people to command op, command voice, or autovoice, or if you have an access level higher than 48, in which case, you would promote that person to 40 directly. Note: Please leave a message at FastLizard4's talk page when you promote someone so he can edit the lists and give that user normal access. Voiced users Voiced users are the wiki administrators and bureaucrats. There are two types of voiced users: autovoice and command voice. All administrators, when they supply a valid registered nick to an access op, will automatically become autovoiced, with an access level of 2. The only difference between regular users and autovoice users are that they automatically are given "voice" status upon login, placing a special symbol or icon next to their nick in the username list. All bureaucrats, when they supply a valid registered IRC nick to an access op, are automatically given command voice status, with an access level of 8. They are the same as autovoiced users except that they can assign temporary voice status through chanserv, however, not autovoice, which requires the changing of an access level, something only an access op can do. List of users *'Notice: Everyone in the lists below can unban themselves if they are accidentally banned, use /msg ChanServ UNBAN #code-snippets to unban yourself.' List of Ops *'Note that all ops automatically have command voice status' #FastLizard4 (talk) - IRC Nicks, most used first, master nick in bold: FastLizard4, Big-Brother, NotALizard, FastKitty4 - Access level: 49 (Channel founder, channel contact, access op) #Blow of Light (talk) - IRC Nick: BoL - Access level: 40 (Access op) #Sunderland06 (talk) - IRC Nick: Sunderland2006 - Access level: 40 (Access op) #Symode09 (talk) - IRC Nicks - Most used listed first, master nick in bold: brown_cat, felix_the_cat, felix, SYMODE09 - Access level: 40 (Access op) #Quanticle (talk) - IRC Nick: quanticle - Access level: 40 (Access op) #Guesty-Persony-Thingy (talk) - IRC Nick: GPT - Access level: 48 (Access op, SET privileges) #Sirkad (talk) - IRC Nick: Sirkad - Access level: 10 (Command op) List of Voiced Users *'Note that all ops automatically have command voice status' *'Administrators and bureaucrats not listed in any of the lists above have not supplied an access op with a valid, registered IRC nick' Access levels and what you can do with them Now, for some fun, if your access level matches or is higher then the one that is listed for a function below, you can execute that function. Note that this list was updated at 22:41, 31 December 2007 (UTC) and may be out of date, use /msg ChanServ LEVEL #code-snippets LIST in your IRC client to verify. Index Level Type Description 2 2 AUTOVOICE Automatic voice 3 8 CMDVOICE Use of command VOICE 4 30 ACCESS Allow ACCESS modification 5 2 CMDINVITE Use of command INVITE 7 10 CMDOP Use of command OP 8 2 CMDUNBAN Use of command UNBAN 9 15 AUTOKICK Allow AKICK modification 10 48 CMDCLEAR Use of command CLEAR 11 48 SET Modify channel SETs 14 2 TOPIC Change the channel topic 15 49 LEVEL Use of command LEVEL Autokick Users Users listed below will automatically be kicked from the channel when they log on. It is the AUTOKICK command listed above. Currently, you must be an access op with a special access level of at least 15 to make changes to the autokick list. #*!n=esterase@*.hsd1.mi.comcast.net (nickname that caused ban: Axeman) - Reason: Flooding among other things, you are also autobanned on #wikipedia-en-help #*!n=Ebless@125.209.94.* (nickname that caused ban: Drunken_Idiot) - Reason: Being a dick to other people Important note regarding nickname registration '''Note: It is recommended that you register your nickname (required for admins and ops) with NickServ so an op can assign privileges to you and for you to use the privileges. If you don't have or expect these privileges, it is good to register so no one steals your nickname. For more information, type /msg NickServ HELP REGISTER into your IRC client. IRC Channel quotes If you find an interesting quote from the IRC channel, place it below, just remove the datestamps, and use a * before the line and italicize the line to indicate the /me command and separate separate quotes using ---- (four dashes). If you would like to give a description of the quote, do so at the beginning in bold. ---- Below is an interesting example of the TOPICLOCK command, which restricts changing the topic to command ops, and the randomness which may occur on the channel. =-= TheLetterE has changed the topic to “Welcome to the IRC channel for the Code Snippets Wiki on Wikia: http://codesnippets.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page | Status: Back under construction | Administrators of the wiki are voiced in this channel, however, you do not need to be voiced to speak | See http://codesnippets.wikia.com/wiki/CSW:IRC for more info | Enjoy and have fun, we allow casual discussion | We have relaxed moderation, so banned users can still talk” typo fix ;) =-= ChanServ has changed the topic to “Welcome to the IRC channel for the Code Snippets Wiki on Wikia: http://codesnippets.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page | Status: Back under construction | Administrators of the wiki are voiced in this channel, however, you do not need to be voiced to speak | See http://codesnippets.wikia.com/wiki/CSW:IRC for more info | Enjoy and have fun, we allow casual discussion | We have relaxed moderation, so banned uesrs can still talk to ops | Enjoy!” * TheLetterE kills chanserv TheLetterE: Will do for you thx =-= FastLizard4 has changed the topic to “Welcome to the IRC channel for the Code Snippets Wiki on Wikia: http://codesnippets.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page | Status: Back under construction | Administrators of the wiki are voiced in this channel, however, you do not need to be voiced to speak | See http://codesnippets.wikia.com/wiki/CSW:IRC for more info | Enjoy and have fun, we allow casual discussion | We have relaxed moderation, so banned users can still talk” TheLetterE: Is that better? -->| Rinn (n=invalide@h113.99.16.72.ip.alltel.net) has joined #code-snippets * Rinn bursts into the room! * FastLizard4 slaps Rinn with a trout * Rinn dies ---- Beware FastLizard4's joke kicks with upside down text! Muahahahahaha! =-= Rinn was booted from #code-snippets by YOU (·dn əpɪs ʇɥɓɪɹ əq ʎɐɯ puɐ 'VOP rnoʎ uo spuədəp ʇɐɥʇ 'ɹəʌəʍoH ·uʍopəpɪsdn sɪ əɓɐssəɯ ʞɔɪʞ sɪɥT) ----